From the hereafter
by Noonlight
Summary: THE ADVENTURES OF A PAIR OF SISTERS IN ABARAT.Please read and review
1. The sea on the Prarie

From the hereafter

Chapter 1 The sea on the prarie

Kirsten felt the sun warming her face. Once again she had managed to scrape through exam week and she felt it was time to relax a little. Outside on the farm her younger sister Carrie was looking for frogs. She sighed. It had been a year since her family had moved from Edmonton and still she missed the city. For certain she missed the ghost who had haunted her old school. She couldn't say the same about the other students.

Kirsten walked to the mirror. She looked at herself closely. Her waist length brown hair was a mess and she liked it that way. Her eyes were somewhere between green and brown and seemed to change colors occasionally. Grinning she quickly packed a sandwich, a book, a pair of binoculars and a flute.

"Hey Mom I'm going for a little walk," she yelled over her shoulder.

"Alright Kirsten just watch the doorframe."

Her mothers warning came too late because once again she had hit her head on the doorframe. It was tough to be 14 and nearly 6 feet tall. This didn't disturb Kirsten much tough because she was quickly out the door.

Carrie ran and grabbed her sister's hand, "Kirsten come quick! You'll never believe what I just found."

Kirsten rolled her eyes. It was typical of 11 year old Carrie to make a big deal about nothing.

"Come on sis, it's awesome."

Kirsten allowed herself to get dragged along. She had nothing better to do after all. They walked through a field of wheat which slowly swayed in the sun. Kirsten smiled, she loved the smell of wheat. Today however there was also another smell in the air. A smell that should have been impossible to detect on a farm 2 miles outside of Red Deer, Alberta.

"See Kirsten it's the ocean," Carrie said happily.

"This…this is impossible," Kirsten babbled. "I mean I've heard people say the prairie is as wide as the sea but this is overkill."

"so what do you think?"

"I think that we should tell Mom and Dad. I mean this wasn't here yesterday."

"Oh come on. This is the first time you've had a chance to go on an adventure and you're too scared to do it?"

"No. I'm being sensible," said Kirsten.

"Oh really, I think you're a chicken." Carrie taunted.

"Excuse me if you are done bickering may you assist me?" someone said behind them.

Kirsten turned around and saw something so amazing it took her breath away.


	2. Swept Away

Chapter two Washed Away

The person standing behind Kirsten looked fairly normal. That wasn't what shocked her. It was what was next to him that amazed her. The boy was about as tall as Kirsten, he had black hair and eyes so brown they too were almost black. His skin seemed very pale in comparison to his hair and eyes. The animal that was sitting next to him looked almost like an overgrown komodo dragon. It was a lizard like creature almost as tall as the boy. It was a pale shade of green, and it had two rows of super-sharp teeth in its mouth.

"Excuse me, but did you hear what I said? I require assistance," said the odd boy.

"With what?" asked Carrie apparently unperturbed by the strange visitors.

"We are on a long journey and we would not have stopped here as it takes us far off course. However we were blown around in a huge storm and now need to acquire additional water."

"Stream's right there," said Carrie.

"Thank you, wasn't there supposed to be a town here?"

"No the town is 2 miles south of here," said Kirsten regaining her voice.

"I told you that Klepp's Almenack is often wrong but did you listen no," hissed the lizard thing.

The boy glared at it. The thing sighed and went for water.

"Um, where is your ship," asked Kirsten.

"Right over there," he answered.

Kirsten squinted. She saw a small red boat.

"No offence but isn't it a little tiny?" asked Carrie.

Kirsten glared at her.

"No it isn't," said the boy. "Oh look it's Scalet with the water, its time for us to leave."

The boy and Scalet got into the boat. The boy took out what looked like a slingshot. He took careful aim and fired at a structure that Kirsten had failed to notice before. It looked like a carved ball floating over top of a triangular cup.

He fired and the ball fell out of the cup and the tiny boat swept out with the tide.

Many years later Kirsten would wonder if the set of events that followed hadn't been an accident.

Carrie gave out a shout and slipped into the water that was quickly receding. Kirsten terrified jumped in after her. She wasn't a strong swimmer but terror and adrenaline gave her strength. Somehow she made it to Carrie. The sisters clung to each other in fright as the water swept them out to sea and away from their home.


End file.
